


这样的我可以吗

by merryberrycherry



Category: all良 堂良
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryberrycherry/pseuds/merryberrycherry
Summary: 这么幸运遇见你，在我热情似火的年纪。我将自己筑成容纳你的爱巢，将一朵绽放的花，送到你手里。
Kudos: 13





	这样的我可以吗

1.  
“九良，别闷坐着啦，走出去玩！”老秦咋咋唬唬的拉他。  
“诶呀，不感兴趣。”九良仰在沙发上无精打采。  
“那对什么感兴趣？蹦迪？游戏厅？吃夜宵？你好歹活的像个九零后的少年！”秦霄贤还在一直鼓动他。这阵子九良都无精打采的，所以秦霄贤常带他过来家里住，拉他吃和玩，让这老艺术家活跃点。  
“都不感兴趣……”九良呆呆的看着房顶。

“你这状态好像思春了啊？”秦霄贤摩挲着下巴。

“啊？那么明显吗？”九良腾楞一下坐起来。

“不是吧？看上哪个小姑娘啦？”秦霄贤一下睁大了眼睛，兴奋的笑开了花，“谁呀谁呀？快告诉我？”  
“诶呀～，看你笑的那个猥琐。要是小姑娘就好了。”一不小心说了出来，九良烦躁的转过身趴下，恨不能钻到沙发缝里。

嗯？什么个意思？秦霄贤傻愣了半天：“不是姑娘是小伙？”  
九良脸贴着沙发靠背，闷声说：“你别嚷嚷了，我可就告诉你了，你得给我保密……”  
聊这个老秦可就不困了，一下欺身上去也侧躺再九良身后，贴着耳边说：“那是谁啊？快告诉我我帮你出谋划策！”  
“你别离我这么近！我这八字还没一撇呢。”躲无可躲的九良又使劲往沙发缝里蹭蹭。  
“后台可这么多大小伙子呢，你不说哪天我带到床上，再发生点什么，你说多尴尬。”老秦边吓唬他，边跟着往前凑凑，还搭上一只胳膊不让他逃走。  
明显感到怀里的身体一僵，老秦坏心眼儿的顶上去：“你看就往我怀里这么一躺，有几个能站起来走人的？”  
九良委委屈屈的转过身来：“我就想走……但是还得缓一会……”声音越来越小，脸也红噗噗的，老秦脸对脸端详着奇奇怪怪的九良，突然明白了，手往下一摸，九良裆下已经支起了小帐篷。  
“不是吧？就聊两句骚你就受不了了，小伙不行啊～”老秦坏笑着调戏他。  
九良又羞又气的推开老秦的乱摸的手：“谁不行，别扒拉我，一会我行了你就不行了。”  
老秦一把搂过九良的脖子 贴着他耳边低语，好听又魅惑的男低音沙沙的响起，九良的耳朵和心都痒痒的。听完又抬头小心翼翼的问：“真的啊？这还得练？”  
“当然了，你个生瓜蛋子，不舒服人家下次还找你？”老秦言辞切切，九良脸越羞越红。  
“我教你啊？你告诉我你看上的是谁？”老秦嘴都凑到九良鼻子上了，热热的气息挑逗着他。  
“不告诉你。等我成功了再告诉你。”九良还是不松口。  
“那行吧，你可以把我当成他。”老秦乐呵呵的站起身，一使劲拉九良起来：“来～”  
由于肾上腺素的分泌，再瘦的男人在性事上都力量爆棚。拗不过老秦，九良半推半就的进了浴室，被老秦三两下扒了个溜光，像只熟透的虾，全身白皙的皮肤都红红的，低着头，双手捂着裆下。  
含羞带怯的白皙少年，健硕饱满，老秦看呆了，立起的肉棒越发涨硬，真恨不能把这白团子生吞活剥。  
当然老秦不会那样，好朋友嘛。老秦打开温水，顺着水流轻抚九良的后背，轻轻柔柔让他僵硬的身体放松下来。  
热热的骨节嶙峋的手指划过滑腻的背部，每到一处都好像痒痒的勾起他的心，他的身体像花朵一样，一点点打开自己，凭着本能开放。  
老秦拉过他双手环在自己腰上，九良已经完全勃起的粉色肉棒突然暴露出来，抖了两下，分泌出滑滑粘粘的透明液体。  
老秦伸手握住，又用指甲轻轻剐蹭头部，刺激得九良全身瘫软的呻吟出声：“啊～”勾魂勾心。  
没想到自己发出这样的浪叫，九良羞得把头靠在老秦的颈窝。老秦一手握着九良身前挺立的肉棒，另一手滑向身后股间，挤进紧致有弹性的股缝，摸上滚烫的小菊花。  
“啊～哈啊～～”第一次被男人触碰的小菊花异常敏感，又逗出九良一声呻吟，被握在老秦手里的肉棒也不安分的抽搐几下，小菊花紧紧缩动的想吸住老秦的手指。

老秦当时大脑一片空白，只有一个想法：“他太诱人了好想立刻就操他把他操哭，可是他是我朋友只能慢慢来……”好不容易克制住自己虎狼的欲望，老秦吻着九良的脖子，这怀里的身体又软糯了几分。身后手指沾了润滑剂，在九良的后穴画圈按揉。“九良，放松，想象我是你的他，你想要他吗？”从未开发过的小菊花被捅进半根手指不得闭合，有点痒又有异物在里面的别扭感，但他还是呜咽着说出：“唔，要～”，努力放松自己的小菊花，让老秦进来。  
借着润滑剂，老秦一根手指塞了进去这片处子之地，好热好紧。九良也兴奋的开始喘息，扭动他翘起的臀部，这是他第一次被插入，他第一次体会到这种感觉，奇异，又奇妙。很快老秦第二根手指也挤了进来，有了刚才到的开拓并不难，放松的九良接纳了他，在老秦金手指的搅弄下，九良像一尾游鱼在尽情的扭摆着身体。

作为男人的秦霄贤早就忍不了了，真想猛力插入操透这娇俏的小屁股，但是作为朋友，他还想让第一次知晓人事的九良更多的体会放松的鱼水之欢。  
两根手指的插弄让九良忍不住跟着律动起来，发出“啊～啊～”的娇喘，握住老秦手里的肉棒猛的挺动几下，老秦一看他要射，赶紧堵住了前头那个小眼，不让他射出来，还没玩够呢。  
老秦转到九良身后，粗大滚烫肉棒硬硬的顶着九良嫩滑的臀部，感受到真刀真枪的接触，九良的喘息急促起来。

当三根手指进入的时候，九良一下被撑开，忍不住一声惊呼。老秦怕弄疼他，一点点小幅度的抽插按摩让他放松，渐渐的九良缓过来，后穴的欢愉变成狂欢，然而还没等他登上极乐的顶峰，老秦撤出了手指，只留那湿润温暖的小穴一张一合的翕动。  
“啊～”渴求的身体发出召唤，老秦一直顶在股间的大肉棒猛的一提，戳进了九良的洞穴，一下没入半根。

滚烫、涨满、填充的快感，让九良肆意的呻吟：“哈啊～”小穴一张一缩的适应，老秦一点点的抽插着推进，直到整根涨的紫红的肉棒全部没入，被九良泛红的小穴全部吞下，里面实在太温暖紧致，老秦也忍不住发出呻吟。

捉着九良的腰，先是慢速的进出，听着九良欲仙欲死的颤声，待他适应后，就猛力的抽插起来。紫红色肉棒来来回回顶进通红的小穴，发出羞耻的啪啪声。  
一下下的撞击，撞的九良魂飞魄散，简直要飞到天上，来自隐密后穴的快感让他全身酥麻，撅着屁股被插的姿势让他感觉羞耻又刺激，每一下撞击都把他送到更高的天空，直操的他过度兴奋双眼泪水涟涟。  
“啊啊～不行了～我要死了～啊～璇儿、老秦、啊、我受不了了～！”一阵操干插得九良语无伦次的求饶，感觉到第一次体验性事的九良差不多真的到了极限，老秦放开了握住九良肉棒的手，几下更高速的抽插，让九良来自后穴的快感简直要爆炸，“噗”的一下喷射在浴室墙上，高潮的夹紧和抖动也让老秦射在他体内，烫的九良全身战栗，两半白里透红的臀瓣也跟着微颤。

趴在九良背上，老秦忍不住的想：“不知道他看上了谁呢，以后便宜哪个孙子啊……”

2.  
第二天早上起来全身好像散了架，后穴也有点隐隐的肿痛。老秦把手滑进股间“我帮你揉揉。”  
明明想拒绝，可是被温热的手碰到的后穴又自发的翕动起来，仿佛在召唤人插弄。九良赶紧一把推开老秦：“下午还有演出呢，你别又迟到！”  
老秦正回想着昨晚那个娇羞的九良出神，一听说下午演出，也只好断了想法收拾穿戴，还嬉皮笑脸的说：“你是不是怕我又插你？”  
“去你的吧，哪有天天来的，谁受得了。”九良反驳。  
“诶，这你不知道了，激情来了一夜七次嘛！昨晚我就干你一次，你就受不了了，怎么跟你梦中情人玩过瘾呐？你得加强锻炼！”老秦话糙理不糙，九良默默低下头，又在包里塞了套健身的衣服。  
下午场演完，估摸着时间还够，打车去找烧饼约健身馆。跟烧饼练那阵子，确实强壮不少。  
烧饼带九良热了身，练了器械，九良累的气喘吁吁，烧饼依然神采奕奕丝毫不累的样子。烧饼把他领进vip单间，让他趴床上给他按摩放松，从背向下，到腰，到臀，烧饼手劲大控制的好，按着还真舒服，九良迷迷糊糊都要睡着了，烧饼的手滑向九良股间，紧绷的弹力运动裤包裹出好看的臀部形状。刚摸到小菊花，九良就“诶呦”一声惊醒坐起来了。  
饼哥关心的问：“怎么了？疼吗？”  
九良害羞的在老大哥面前点了点头。  
“哦～”饼哥会意的笑了：“我们小九良长大了。那你要保护好自己啊，多用润滑油”  
“是，饼哥……”九良害羞的低头说。  
“我这有种进口的镇静缓痛的，你躺好我给你上点药。”烧饼热情的说，接着又拉上了vip单间的帘子。  
虽然下午人不多，九良还是又羞又紧张 ，档前反而微微立了起来。烧饼看了一眼弹力运动裤里凸起的形状，嘴角划过微笑：“猫式。”  
九良听话的趴跪在按摩床上，烧饼拿了润滑油，拉开黑色的弹力运动裤，两瓣圆圆的肉乎乎的屁股就跳了出来，特别可爱。股间微微红肿的小洞，一看就是昨晚刚做过。  
“昨天做了几次啊？”烧饼问到。  
“就一次。”九良羞羞的答到，早上差点忍不住自己的欲望再来一发，幸好努力控制住打断了老秦，要不现在更严重。  
“哦，那可能是你耐受度不够，经常做的话，适应了，每天一两次是可以的。”烧饼边从周围打圈按摩边说。  
后穴暴露在他人视线下，开始害羞的张合。饼哥把手搓热，把药焐一下揉进去。

熟软的小穴保留着昨夜被插入的记忆，乖顺的接纳手指的进入，转圈按摩几下，烧饼两根粗大的手指都插了进去，九良忍不住“嗯～”了一声，勾的烧饼魂都飞了。  
胯下的欲望逐渐肿胀，烧饼用手指挑逗的搅动，九良的身体也跟着扭动起来，想到这里是健身房，他使劲压抑着别发出呻吟呜咽声。  
“九良，上完药要充分按摩，才能吸收，最好让里面的褶皱都打开。”烧饼压着声音说。  
九良已经被烧饼有经验有技巧的揉弄折磨的说不出话，只呜呜的说好。  
看着乖顺的发情的团子良，烧饼真是兽性大发，不，那是男人的本性，但是理智还是让他再问问九良的意思：“你的小穴很敏感，所以才做了一次就感觉不适。这个药能让你舒缓镇静，不用手指可以涂抹的更均匀，需要我帮你吗？”

烧饼的话在耳边萦绕，手上的活也没停，不知道是不是药物起了作用，现在九良的后穴完全不觉得肿痛，反而润滑的分泌出肠液，里面痒痒的想被撑满。于是呜咽着点了头。

烧饼轻松的抱起他的臀部，拉到床末端，拉下自己的裤子，粗硕的肉棒腾楞一下跳出来，抵在九良的股间，忍不住在股缝里蹭几下。白嫩紧致的臀部，开合着等待进入的红润小洞，看到这血脉喷张的场景，烧饼忍不住一声呻吟，太tm想操了！  
滚烫涨大的冒着水的肉棒，抵上柔软的小穴，那粗大撑的九良全身一紧。虽然刚才已经很好的放松，这粗大的肉棒还是不好一口吃下。  
烧饼循循善诱：“九良，放松，感受肌肉的力量，控制，随着呼吸，缩，放。”  
完全没入后，两人都兴奋的哈了一口气，九良的包裹紧致温暖，烧饼兴奋的要炸裂，但是不能让他的稚嫩的小师弟受伤，他慢慢的插进，又慢慢的拔出，青筋暴起的肉棒和滚烫紧致的肉壁纠缠，每一次摩擦都让两人舒服的深呼吸。适应一会，烧饼把九良又往后拉到床外一点，让他的两瓣屁股沉在自己厚实的手掌里，扒开肉乎乎的臀瓣，让九良借自重把他粗大的肉棒连根吞入。  
重量的撞击实在太刺激，九良的内里像被放入跳跳糖，劈劈啪啪的跳动，痒的他受不了，他往下沉让那肉棒深深的捅入，继而又会引发更猛烈的连环的爆炸。一下下欲仙欲死，在饼哥的指导下，他的臀部更加灵活有控制力。饼哥干脆站住不动，让那白团子自己凑上来吃进去，再吞吐。  
九良学的很快，平时跟着饼哥做力量训练，有力的腿部肌肉让他逐渐控制得当，一下下向后撞击着烧饼铁墙一般的小腹，自得其乐。运动的满足感和来自后穴的欢愉让九良越来越兴奋，丝毫不觉得疲劳。  
看着九良欢愉的前端肉棒支棱着冒水，现在轮到他发力了。烧饼拉开九良两条白嫩饱满的大腿，猛的往后一拉，深深的把人穿透。  
这一下刺激的九良全身发抖，差点就浪叫出声，然而接下来的猛烈攻击，就像一波波潮水，推着他撞击岩壁，脑子里全是哗啦哗啦水花炸裂的嘈杂，什么意识都没有了，在快速的撞击中，九良完全控制不住自己一下射出来，皮质的按摩床上都是白白的斑驳。  
完全不等他缓过劲来，烧饼抱着他的屁股继续猛烈的冲撞，一浪高过一浪的快感让高潮后的九良脑内轰鸣，完全不知身在何处。瘫软的身体趴在淋满自己精液的粘腻的按摩床上被顶的推来推去，直到烧饼终于喷射到九良颤抖的体内。  
拔出肉棒，看那被猛操过的小穴一缩一缩的张合，像上了岸的小鱼张着嘴喘息，白白的精液从半开的小洞里淌出来，顺着肉感白嫩的大腿根，蹭的到处亮晶晶黏糊糊；趴在床上的小脸上也蹭满了九良自己的精液，喘息未平的小嘴半张着，生理泪水流的满脸。  
这画面太过淫靡，烧饼努力忍住想拍下来存手机里不时欣赏的想法。  
晚场上台时九良飘忽忽的，眼睛眯眯的看着孟哥不时发笑。“这孩子神游呢？”孟哥纳闷，但是那双离不开他的眼睛满含幸福。  
晚上回老秦那住，洗澡时候就被老秦发现了：“周哥，不是吧？昨天刚开苞，你今天就又来了一发？你也太上道了！谁呀跟谁呀？快告诉我～是不是你的情郎哥哥？”老秦嬉笑着凑上来：“你躲什么？我帮你上药～”  
“唉呀不用，今天就是饼哥帮我上药才擦枪走火的。”九良无奈的说。  
不愧是烧饼，年纪大就是有经验啊！老秦心里赞叹道。“啥好药呀？我也买了给你上！”老秦还不依不饶。  
“别别别，改日吧。”九良把老秦推出浴室，想饼哥说一次两次还行，连着三次可就太多了。

睡觉的时候，老秦拉着他说：“九良，我觉得你还是需要锻炼。不光是体能上，还有耐力。”  
“怎么练？”  
“到时你就知道了，周末晚上演完我去接你。”  
带着好奇的猜测，全身疲惫的九良舒坦的睡着了。

3.  
周末最后一场演出演完，走出剧场，老秦已经开车在后门等着了。九良高高兴兴的和孟哥说了拜拜。叮嘱这俩孩子玩够了早点回去休息，孟哥也朝自己的车走去。年轻人就得多和年轻人一起玩，住秦霄贤家这一礼拜来，九良明显精神状态好多了，每次见了他都特别活泼，喜气洋洋眉开眼笑的，也不知道孩子最近开了什么窍。  
“我们去哪啊？”坐在玛莎拉蒂里，九良看着窗外闪过的灯红酒绿。  
“去蹦迪，我知道个好地方。”  
“啊，我可不会这个。”九良撇起了八字眉。  
“别装，跟孟哥跳舞时候你扭的挺欢的。你得开发自己的潜能，这样才能增加自己的魅力值。”  
说的也有道理，听提到孟哥，九良就忘了老艺术家的范，在谈恋爱方面，他就只是一只扑腾扑腾的呆萌小企鹅。  
“诶？这不是回家的方向吗？”  
“回去换换衣服去，就穿这身啊！”老秦目不斜视的开着车。  
“你那能有我穿的衣服嘛？”  
“放心，你现在瘦这么多，差不多，我骨头架子大，很多你都能穿。你挑挑吧衣服有的是。”  
回了家，老秦帮着倒饬挑选，收拾妥当，来到一间迷幻的迪厅前。“燥迷”两个艺术体的大字招牌，让九良琢磨半天。开门进去，里面和外面一样神秘，黑乎乎的人影攒动，不时转动的五彩斑斓的光影，迷幻又躁动的音乐灌入耳朵，舞池里扭动的身影，让人忍不住跟着晃动，九良被老秦拉着一路往里走，扭动的人们挤来挤去，恍惚还感觉有人摸了他一把屁股。  
什么癖好，这是！总觉得这迪厅哪里有点不对劲，从音乐，到灯光和装修。  
终于到了一个卡座，老秦一把把九良推进去，自己也一屁股坐下来，这里已经坐了两位男士，凑在一起喝着酒私语。九良仔细一看，诶呀，这不是饼哥？另一位是王九龙。老秦在他耳边大声说：“我凑的局，咱们哥几个好好玩！”说着叫过侍者拿酒单又点了一些。  
“往里坐坐～～，太远了说话听不见～！”老秦往里推着九良，九良凑过去，烧饼就顺势搂住九良的腰，老秦也凑过去挨的他紧紧的。老秦和烧饼隔着九良后背不知聊起什么来了，九良和九龙伸头聊天，原来俩人还是室友，现在不在一个队不常见面，更是嘻嘻哈哈有得聊。  
没一会侍者端上了酒，霍，这一杯杯一瓶瓶花花绿绿的九良都没见过，整整齐齐的排在酒架上。老秦点了，大家就一起造呗。烧饼扯着嗓子先发话，“来啊都拿起来啊九良第一次来咱们给打个样一口闷啊！”  
九良挑了杯红红的，看起来像樱桃汁，咕咚咽了一大口，他哪知道这是烈酒血红玛丽，一大口下去呛的找不着北。  
其他几位互相看看，他们都只抿了一小口，烧饼拿过骰子，说玩猜大点，谁输了就真心话大冒险，或者喝酒。  
那三位都是酒场老手了，不知怎么稀里糊涂的九良老是输。第一个问题老秦就问了：“心里最喜欢的人是谁？”  
九良心想：“那能告诉你吗？明知故问。”咕咚一口酒就过去了。  
九龙问的是：“目前对自己最不满意的地方？”  
“呃～”打了个酒嗝，醉醺醺的九良说：“耐力差！”诶？我说这个干嘛，九良偷眼看看大家的反应，没人细问，还好还好，虽然估计烧饼和老秦都听懂了。想到这，不禁羞红了脸。  
轮到烧饼，他揽着九良的腰问：“身体哪个部位最敏感？”醉醺醺九良倏的觉得身下小穴缩了一下，不知道怎么回答，就笑嘻嘻的说：“哪都怕痒！”企图蒙混过关，没想到烧饼说：“越敏感的地方越要多锻炼，这样耐力才能增强。”  
似懂非懂的九良琢磨半天，继续不服气的玩骰子，咚咚咚烈酒喝了三四杯，九良终于赢了一次，醉兮兮的他捏着烧饼的下巴说：“大冒险，我要看饼哥跳艳舞！”饼哥大大方方的并不推脱：“行，哥给你露一手！”说着，从九良和老秦身前挤过去，随着音乐扭动起来。  
开了三扣的紧身衬衣好像是透明的，透出鼓鼓的胸肌和发达的肱二、肱三头肌，扭动的腰部非常强壮，八块腹肌，雕刻一般的人鱼线，性意味的动作，让九良联想到前几天的晚上，饼哥壮硕的身躯操干着自己的快感，不禁意乱神迷。  
看着饼哥强劲有力的顶胯的动作，想起孟哥也在群舞里做过这个动作。平时练习九良就经常若无其事的偷眼看，假意说学不会让孟哥做示范，其实心里已经在怦怦的打鼓了。上上下下，扭动转圈，九良的身体也随着酒精渐渐融入醉意，火辣辣的，轻飘飘的。  
饼哥招手示意一起来，老秦九龙推着九良也进了舞池。  
饼哥性感有力的躯体和劲爆的舞蹈吸引一圈人围观，一看又来三个帅哥，口哨声和欢呼声横飞，dj也立刻换了一首更劲爆的舞曲。  
九良穿的是老秦的红色短款小羊皮夹克，敞开怀露着里面黑色弹力背心，鼓鼓嫩嫩的胸肌，舞动中不时露出腋下肩头雪白的嫩肉。下身是黑色弹力铅笔裤，老秦那儿就这条裤子穿得下，紧绷绷的勒出翘挺的臀部曲线，随着动作的摩擦，档前也变得鼓鼓的。  
周围的几个人都看馋了，饼哥先围上去，双手环住九良的腰，和他一起同频的摆动起来，烧饼的胯越贴越近，几乎脸碰脸了，烧饼半蹲着对着九良顶胯，九良也不自觉的随之扭动腰肢，好像他们真的在交合一样，迎来周围一阵口哨和欢呼。 音律的节奏让人燥热，在这里九良尽情的释放着自己的欲望，这时他才恍然发现，这里几乎没有女孩，都是男人。  
正在惊讶间，身后有人热热的贴了上来，蹭着他的屁股一扭一扭往前顶，回头一看是老秦，老秦环住他的手臂，让他双手扶在档前，在他身后随着音乐顶胯，虽然没有像真正做爱时紧紧贴着，身体扭动间还是能感觉到老秦硬邦邦的凸起不时蹭到他有弹性的屁股。顾不上多想，九良随着音乐尽情摇摆，在饼哥和老秦的前后夹击中，释放性感，三人协调一致的扭动。  
这时王九龙也过来了，挤开烧饼，双手搭上九良的肩膀，和九良胯贴胯的左右摆动，双手从上到下抚摸着九良的后背，就像在撸自己的猫。  
迪厅里谁不垂涎鲜嫩的九良，奈何他身边三个男伴一个帅，一个壮，一个又帅又壮，只能看看热闹也不敢上手。  
舞池里跳的九良全身像冒火，师兄弟们拉着他去了个僻静的杂物间凉快凉快。  
烧饼提议做个小游戏，让九良背过身，蒙上眼睛猜人。老秦拿手绢蒙住了九良的眼睛，关闭了视觉，皮肤的触觉变得更加敏感，有人厚实的胸肌散发着热量贴在他后背，最热的地方贴在屁股上，硬硬的，在他的股缝间蹭来蹭去。  
他的身体也诚实的微微扭动起来，却躲不开始终顶在他臀缝上热热硬硬的大家伙。  
“九龙？是九龙吗？”九良问道。  
“你试试就知道了。”九龙坏坏的回答。说着，解开他裤子前扣和拉锁，往下一拉，雪白挺翘的双臀就从黑色紧绷绷的牛仔裤里弹了出来，几双热热的大手都摸了上来。被蒙住眼睛的九良觉得好刺激，多人的抚摸，好像要当众扒掉他日常冷淡的伪装，未知的新鲜感让他兴奋起来。  
九龙并不把他裤子完全褪下，只拉到露出大腿根，然后又piapia拍了两下，让那露出的白嫩翘臀在暗色的灯光中颤抖。  
挤了大半管润滑剂，手从九良紧绷的裤子间塞进去，纤长的手指拨弄着乱搅。经过这几天开发的后穴很快适应，舒服的缩张起来。  
在嘈杂的迪厅音乐中，九良可以放肆的呻吟。九龙横冲直撞长驱直入时，九良还是忍不住一声惊呼！没有预警，长长的粗粗硬硬的东西一下使劲顶入，感觉自己像要被穿透，润滑过的后穴很快放松下来，去包裹、吮吸，感受被撑满时麻麻苏苏的快感。老秦和烧饼在两边扒开九良丰满紧致的臀瓣，看那鲜红的小穴暴露出来，被粗长的肉棒插进插出，体内分泌的肠液混合润滑剂被挤出又带入。  
这一幕实在是太刺激了，看得老秦和烧饼心痒难耐，扒掉他的小皮衣扔一边，紧身的小黑背心卷起来撩到堪堪齐胸的高度，露出那两点红红的小豆豆。烧饼凑上去吮吸，揉磨，手伸到九良档下抓住他挺起的肉棒，又轻轻剐蹭揉捏他的阴囊和阴茎头部。来不及惊呼，老秦扭过九良的脸，吻上他半张着的小嘴，手上轻轻的揪着另一边的小红豆。  
这前后夹击的刺激，让九良心跳如暴雷炸在空中，随着身后九龙连续而猛烈的进攻，脑中只有快感爆炸的轰鸣，啊啊啊不行了，口中、胸前和生殖器同时被抚摸揉弄的快感，让整个身体感觉更灵敏，身后粗壮的冲撞，冲击他隐秘的欲望的洞口。  
感受到手里九良的肉棒耐受不住的颤抖，烧饼圈住根部不让九良射出来：“还不够呢～”  
身后高大的九龙抓起他的胯部让他半撅起来，更猛烈的一轮进攻后滚烫的射在九良里面，被折腾的欲仙欲死的九良刚想喘口气，九龙长长的阳具“啵”的刚拔出去，“噗”的又塞进另一根滚烫粗壮的肉棒，不由分说就插弄起来。  
“啊～啊啊～”九良高声的呻吟起来，借着里面精液的润滑，小穴被插的“噗呲噗呲”的冒水，九良感受到这是老秦，但完全不像第一次开发他时那么温柔，专对着他的敏感点猛戳，引得小穴一阵阵收缩，包裹吞吐着老秦的肉棒。  
被蒙住眼什么都看不见，九良已经忽略了外界的存在，现在的他就在尽情的享受这来自身后的快感，肆意的浪叫，扭动着白嫩的小屁股，引得身边的三位更加疯狂的爱抚插弄九良性欲爆满的身体。  
疯狂的性爱party不需要克制，老秦尽兴的索取，而后在九良的身体里肆意释放。那红红的后穴被连续高频的抽插，里面满盛着两个人的精液，顺着闭合不上还在翕动的小口刚淌出来一点，烧饼迫不及待的扶上九良的腰，顺着刚被操弄完不得休息的小穴猛插进去，把九良堵的满满的。

烧饼前端一松手，加上后穴又被猛力撑开插入，九良受不了这样的刺激，颤抖着射了出来！超多的白色精液昭示着九良爽到极致的感受，后穴也跟着抽动起来，就像在按摩里面的大肉棒。  
“啊啊受不了了，我受不了了～”还在高潮的九良喘息未定，哼哼唧唧的呻吟。可这嘴边诱人的小肉段，怎能不吃，烧饼又在里面肆意的顶弄起来，老秦更是蹲下把九良半软的肉棒含在嘴里，温暖湿润的口腔让九良兴奋得像飘在云里，不知所在，很快又精神的勃起了。九龙起劲的揉弄着他胸前的红豆，品尝他诱人的猫咪般的嘴唇。  
……  
不知道射了多少次，最后他们帮瘫软的九良提上裤子，黑色的牛仔裤后腰都被几个人白色的精液浸得湿透，勉强包裹住那翘起的双臀。  
到家洗好把他搬到床上，老秦也累的彻底没劲了，看九良眯着眼睛马上就要睡着，嘴角还微微上挑，含糊的说着：“老秦，我的耐力怎么样……”  
这个勾人的小宝贝，老秦凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角：“宝贝你真的太棒了！”  
九良露出浅浅的笑意，闭上眼睛睡着了……

4.  
身上自信起来，可心里还是怯懦，发呆时直勾勾盯着身边的人，对上视线又慌忙躲开，一直开不了口表白。

这周有外地的商演，九良打包好简单的行李，和孟哥、师爷、东哥他们一起，提前一天飞过去。  
台上孟哥在排练没他什么事，九良溜达到后台，空无一人的更衣室，一个隔间里传出不同寻常的动静。已经历过性事的九良顿时脸羞的红红的，脚却挪不开，锁了更衣室的门，凑到附近侧耳听着，身下越来越涨硬，被彻底开发过的后穴也开始不自觉的湿润起来。

里面压抑的呻吟像游丝缠绕他全身，另一个人粗重的喘息充满男性荷尔蒙，重重的的把他压住。神差鬼使的九良解开了裤子，手在犹豫是伸向自己档前还是后面。  
突然里面的喘息声停住 门开了，东哥走出来。九良已经解开了裤子 半趴在桌上不知所措。东哥“哼”了一声：“来了就别走了。你替他完成吧。”  
被捉现场的九良像熟透的红虾，身体僵住不能动弹，嘴里诺诺的说：“别，东哥，孟哥一会下来呢，我……”  
“谢爷出去外面。”隔间里谢金也整理好衣服走出来，顺手轻轻捏了一下九良档前的凸起，笑着说：“行啊～小伙子长大了啊。”  
听着门被嘎哒一声锁上，九良感觉自己像案板上待俎的鱼肉。想系上裤子，但是东哥的眼神就像有魔力，瞥了一眼他档下，舌头在嘴里轻轻转了一下努起嘴，九良就听命的自己拉下了内裤，已经硬挺的肉棒扑棱一下弹出来。  
“趴这桌上。”李鹤东眯着眼睛说。九良露着的半个屁股羞的通红，不情不愿的慢慢的趴下，但心里好像就在等这命令，让他有理由享受这快感。  
滚烫的肉棒压上冰凉的桌子，这感觉刺激的九良微微发抖，口中不小心滑出了一丝呻吟：“啊哈～”。  
东哥歪头打量着他，并不为所动，像是在评估一道美餐。缓缓站起身，走到九良身后。  
感觉到自己全裸的臀部和因为兴奋而缩张的菊花暴露在东哥审度的目光下，惴惴不安又羞耻的感觉让他身前被压着的器物更加涨硬起来。  
“自己扩张。”东哥的命令不容抗拒。九良双腿发酸，乖乖撑着桌子，插进一根手指拨弄起来。更多的肠液被刺激分泌出来，继而两根手指就着湿滑进出，在东哥的注视下自己抽插，让九良兴奋又舒适，后背反弓挺起来，屁股一拱一拱的，在桌沿蹭弄自己硬涨的肉棒。  
“啪！”一扇子打在他的手腕上，“让你动了吗？”东哥的声音不怒自威，被打断的欢娱像被压下的岩浆暗流汹涌。  
东哥把扇子翻过来，打磨光滑的扇子柄，在九良湿润的穴后画圈，痒痒的，凉凉的，他的两根手指扔在穴里不敢乱动，硬邦邦的扇子开始肆意戳弄。  
东哥上前一步拉出他湿漉漉的手，反压在背上，九良一下动弹不得，突然空洞的花穴也欲求不满的张着小嘴。东哥脸上带着坏笑，将扇子柄伸进去慢慢转动，微微抽插，带出几声九良压抑的呻吟。  
“刚才在外面想干嘛？”东哥压着九良，一边用扇子玩弄着小洞，一边问。  
“我……没……”台上当众常用的道具现在成了调教的工具，九良心里痒痒的。  
“扭扭捏捏的。不说？”东哥威胁着，“夹着！”扇子转动着又插进去，然后拽过一条手绢迅速把九良的两个手腕捆在背后。  
被缚着失去自由的九良，只能感受到后穴里扇子柄的异物感，努劲儿的包裹住，分泌出更多的肠液。“啊～我……”  
“说，你想干嘛？”东哥霸道的问，随手拨弄了一下扇子外端，弹了几下的震感，顺着花穴洞口传入九良体内。心里痒的快要爆炸，可双手被缚住趴在桌上动弹不得，只能撅起屁股任人玩弄后穴。  
东哥抓住他被扣在身后的双手的食指，反掰过来，一起塞进濡湿的花穴，和扇子挤在一起，把小穴撑得满满的。这突如其来的刺激让九良失声呻吟，反掰的手指完全无法抽出来，挣扎时被迫顶弄着自己的穴肉。东哥又坏心眼的拨动扇子末端，这样的调教让九良兴奋的脑内轰鸣不断。  
看到九良受不了了，东哥转到他前面，捏起他的下巴：“说出来，就满足你。”  
“我想……”九良羞红了脸还是说不出来，“想什么？”东哥手上用劲捏开他的小嘴，粉润的小舌含在齿间。东哥单手拉开自己的裤子，拉开内裤硕大的肉棒跳出来，顶在九良面前。“你不说可就没机会了。”说着不由分说顶进了那半张的温润小嘴。  
粗大炙热的肉棒猛烈的顶弄，呛的九良眼泪都流了出来，嘴巴被撑的满满的，身后也被撑的满满的，暴露在空气中。东哥抽出自己被濡湿的肉棒，拍了拍九良粘着口水的小脸：“说。”  
全身的欲望都被撩拨起的九良，顾不上思考，抛却所有顾虑的紧张，喉间挤出几个字：“我想要……”  
“想要什么？”东哥还不依不饶，转动到他身后，拨弄露在外面的扇子，看桌上趴着的人扭动起来，两团白嫩的臀肉也跟着颤抖。  
“想要……被操……”刚小声的说出来，东哥一把抽出了扇子，带出“啵”的水声，然后并不解救九良的两根手指，就把早已难耐的粗壮的肉棒顶了上去。  
“啊～啊啊哈～”九良带着哭腔求饶，然而他渴求的身体和已被玩弄的熟热的后穴接纳了这粗壮的肉棒，半根没入后，就有隐隐的快感传来。东哥一边小幅度的顶弄，一边扒开揉捏两瓣白软的臀肉，看红艳的小穴努动着一点点吞进自己粗硬的肉根。  
异常的扩张带来更刺激的快感，九良一直插在穴里的两根食指甚至能感受到东哥阳具上勃起的肉棱，摩擦着他洞穴的壁肉，把爆裂的快感一波波注入他全身，直到两人同时射出来，一滩在他体内，一滩在他身前。  
“下次想要什么，直接说。”东哥提上裤子出去了。  
九良在极度的欢愉中平复了好一会，然后脱下T恤，擦了桌上胸前的白浊，干脆换上了大褂。等他收拾妥当来到前台，东哥、谢金正在和孟哥聊天，一见着他，孟哥就满眼温柔的问：“休息好了吗？东哥说帮你放松了一下。”  
发泄过的身体的确异常轻快，他扑向孟哥的后背，下巴搭着他肩膀，笑眯眯的说：“嗯～！”  
孟哥拉过他一只手拍拍：“大褂都换好啦，那一会吃饭别蹭脏了。”  
“不吃啦，我刚垫了点零食。孟哥，演完咱们出去吃吧，我请你！”  
不知道为啥这孩子今天这么兴奋，但他高兴就好，孟哥拍拍他的小脸：“好！台上你可得卖力气，下台我请你！”

5.  
演出很顺利，下了台孟哥跟其他人打了个招呼，就带着九良打车到宾馆旁边的酒店吃宵夜。  
“周宝宝最近很高兴啊！”孟哥结完账，看九良还在继续吃的狼吞虎咽，脸上也挂上了笑容。  
“嗯，因为我想明白一件事。”九良在品尝美味的间隙抬起头。笑意盈盈的看着孟哥。  
“那肯定是好事，说我听听。”孟哥也来了精神。  
九良凑过去说，故作神秘的说：”还要等待一个时机。”  
“今晚行不行？”孟哥软糯的声音央告着。  
九良刚要开口，突然看到窗外好几台摄像机对着他们在闪光，门口也有挂着长枪短炮的几位正推门进来。  
“快走！”九良一把拉起孟孟，从另一侧门跑出去。  
快速跑过灯光闪烁的街边门市，深夜路上穿梭不息的汽车的前灯在他们身上扫过又远去。牵着孟哥的手狂奔，夜色街景如流光飞舞，心中霹雳如同电闪雷鸣。  
不远就是入住的酒店，一路跑进电梯间，恰好电梯“叮”的一声到达，进去关门一气呵成，俩人靠在电梯里的镜面上气喘吁吁，相视一笑，仿佛能听到对方的心跳声，而孟哥的手，还被九良紧紧捏在手里。  
无需多话，仿佛两人已经说过了万语千言，谁也没把手抽出来，就这样手拉手出了电梯间，进了房间，开了灯，落了锁，静静地看着对方，突然咯咯叽叽的笑的直不起腰，抱成一团。  
一场小小的历险，让两人紧紧的贴在一起，心脏砰砰的跳动，震颤着两具火热的身躯。  
深吸了一口气，九良觉得自己已经做好了准备：“孟哥，那个时机到了。”  
明亮如水的大眼睛温柔的盯着他，九良自信的迎上去，开口说道：“孟哥，我喜欢你！”  
孟哥脸上笑意更甜，手摸上九良的胸脯，朱唇半张：“哪种喜欢？”  
“你想要的那种。”九良双手缆柱孟哥纤细的腰，鼻尖抵住孟哥的鼻尖，笑的眉眼弯弯。  
……  
东风夜放花千树，凤箫声动,玉壶光转, 一夜鱼龙舞。心头的烟花满天满眼的璀璨，相拥的爱情绽放的淋漓尽致。  
“孟哥，这样的我可以吗？”  
“可，太可了～！”


End file.
